world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meg Kataoka
Meg Kataoka is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. She is the female class representative. Statistics *'Name': Meg Kataoka, Ikemegu *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': June 15 *'Classification': Human, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 50 kg (110 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Pale Green *'Hair Color': Light Brown *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents, Unnamed older brother *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Haki (Armament and Observation), Peak Physical Conditioning (Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Endurance), Master Martial Artist, Expert Knife Combatant and Acrobat, Master of Stealth, Genius Intellect (Computer Hacking), Expert Swimmer *'Standard Equipment': Bat-Belt, Anti-Sensei Handgun and Knife *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Batarang, Grappling Gun, Spinning Staff, Flying Bat, Redemption, Bat-Wheel, Bola Shot, High-Wire Act *'Voice Actor': Chie Matsuura Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': At least Street level physically, Large Building level with Bat-Belt gadgets. Some gadgets ignore conventional durability. *'Speed': Subsonic with Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': At least Class KJ physically, higher with Bat-Belt gadgets *'Durability': Large Building level *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Several Tens of Meters with Gadgets and firearms *'Intelligence': Genius Appearance Kataoka is a tall girl with long, light brown hair kept in a ponytail with straight bangs, held by a cyan clip, pale green eyes and fair skin. She is described as being "dashing" by Nagisa and according to Irina's fashion reviews of the students, she also has the physique and making of a model. This combined with her personality and talents earned her the title "Ikemegu". She wears a gray blazer with lined-black edges, over a white button up long-sleeved shirt and black tie, a black mini skirt with black-lined edges, black knee high socks, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Kataoka is a kind and capable person with very strong leadership skills which has been noted several times in the series. She's level-headed and rational and as a result is good at keeping everyone (namely the boys) in line. She was said to know how to take care of others, however, in the past, she allowed others to rely on her too much. A running gag is that she seems to have a relationship complex and seems to be greatly concerned about not being feminine enough. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Bat-Belt: An Equipment-type Superpower that takes the form of an utility belt based on the design used by the heroine Batgirl, granting Kataoka an arsenal of gadgets and weapons used in any situation. *'Batarang': *'Grappling Gun': *'Bola Shot': Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Kataoka isn't one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Master Martial Artist: *'Flying Bat': Kataoka grabs the opponent and hits them with a jumping uppercut that launches them into the air before kicking them back to the ground. *'Spinning Staff': Using her bo staff, Kataoka spins it around in an elegant fashion that damages her opponent. *'Redemption': Kataoka performs a Karate combo attack before kicking them back with sheer force. *'Bat-Wheel': Kataoka cartwheels towards the opponent and kicks them. *'High-Wire Act': Kataoka grapples the opponent, wrapping around before pulling them close. Once within range, Kataoka uses her feet to push the opponent into the air before slamming them down hard. Peak Physical Conditioning: Karasuma notes that her athleticism allows her to carry the same momentum and constitution as the other male students of Class E, making her a good close combat fighter. *'Peak Human Strength': *'Peak Human Speed': **'Peak Human Reflexes': *'Peak Human Endurance': *'Peak Human Durability': Expert Knife Specialist: Kataoka was scored joint 4th in the class (along with Masayoshi Kimura, Hinata Okano and Taiga Okajima) for Knife training from April to June. Expert Acrobat: Master of Stealth: Genius Intellect: *'Expert Computer Hacker': *'Leadership': She also has good leadership skills. Expert Swimmer: Kataoka is the best swimmer in Class E. She was the representative of the school's freestyle before dropping to class E and recently swam 50 meters in 26.08 seconds. Relationships *Yuma Isogai *Hinata Okano *Hiroto Maehara *Toka Yada *Hinano Kurahashi *Taiga Okajima *Erza Scarlet *Rukia Kuchiki *Lionet Souma and Sanji *Yang Xiao Long Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters